Forget me not
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: laura and ross are excited to be reunited after one of R5's tours, but when ross is on his way home a storm hits and tragedy strikes and now ross may have forgotten about the girl he loved so much
1. Chapter 1

**ok so sorry i haven't been updating or writing stories lately, but i kinda got this story idea, literally over night, its based on a couple of things, A a nightmare i had last night i had about ross where events like this actually happened and it's also slightly inspired by the song "forever and always" by parachute so anyway, it's "raura" not "auslly" i just filed it under "austin and ally" cuz i didn't know what else to file it under, but anyway, enjoy the story! and i'm not sure how long it will be as of right now, kinda up to you guys ;) so leave your reviews and let me know what you think, ok NOW heres the story ;)**

"Ok, so the plan is I'll reach the airport by about midnight tonight and then I'll have the cab drop me off at our house tomorrow morning, I'm so glad to be coming home, I can't wait to see you guys again!" I exclaim through my cell phone receiver.

"Are you sure you're not just excited to see me?" Laura teases on the other line.

"Ok that too." I say with a grin, checking the rearview mirror.

"Be careful ok, I hear there's a pretty nasty snowstorm heading that way." She says.

"I'll be fine, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I reply.

"Me either, it'll be our first date since you went on that fall tour." She replies.

"I know, I've missed you a lot you know that right?" I ask.

"Uh join the club!" she exclaims with a laugh.

I laugh too.

"Okay I gotta go; I'm getting on the highway now." I reply.

"Ok, be careful, I love you." She replies.

"Love you too." I reply as I hang up the phone.

I was heading home, where Laura planned on meeting me for a party my parents were having it was kind of a reunion/anniversary party, I left the state a few hours before my parents and my siblings and Ratliff so I could be home sooner to see Laura before the party.

I continue driving, turning up the heat slightly. Four more hours until I would reach the airport.

Two hours through the ride snow started falling, slowly at first but as I continued to drive it gradually started falling faster, and getting heavier until it was almost impossible to see the road, I knew pulling over wasn't an option since I was on the highway so I slowed the car down and glared through the raging storm.

I heard my phone vibrate, without taking my eyes off the road I reached over to pick it up, knocking it off the seat, I take my eyes off the road for a second, and there's a flash of light as everything around me fades away.

**Laura's p.o.v**

It was maybe 10pm when I heard my phone go off; I sluggishly turned on the lamp and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Laura?" I hear Mrs. Lynch on the other line, she sounded hysterical.

"Stormie?" I reply.

"You need to come down to the hospital right away, it's Ross, there's been an accident." She replies.

I sit up fast in bed, my hand flies to my mouth, my heart beating 1000 beats a second.

"Oh, oh my gosh! I'll be there as soon as I can!" I exclaim as I throw the covers back and scramble out of bed so fast I trip over my own foot and fall, but I quickly pull myself up and put on sweats and a sweater, I grab my keys and slide on my coat as I head out the door.

It takes me a half hour to get to the hospital, but as soon as I'm parked I race out of the car, walking quickly but carefully so I don't slip on the ice.

At the hospital entrance Riker is waiting for me.

I give him a quick hug as he wordlessly leads me down hallway after hallway until we reach a waiting room.

Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Stormie, and Mark are all seated on one of the couches, all with tears in their eyes.

"What's happened?" I ask as I take a seat in one of the couches…I hated hospitals.

"Ross's car slid across the road and hit the midway and flipped over, a police officer found him and had him flown here, he's in a coma right now, the doctor doesn't think it will last long, but he thinks Ross might have amnesia afterwards, no telling for how long or how much of his memory will come back." Riker explains

I cover my hand with my mouth as tears begin sliding down my cheeks.

I hide my forehead in my left hand shaking.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening." I say as tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I know you were looking forward to your guys' anniversary." Stormie replies as she wraps me in a hug.

"I don't even care about that anymore…I just want him to be ok." I reply

They all nod their heads understandingly.

"He's in room 290 if you want to go see him." Mark speaks up, his voice hoarse from lack of use and from crying.

I stand up and nod my head almost unnoticeably.

I walk down another hallway until I reach his room, covering my mouth again as I walk in and see him, cords and I.V's going every which way, the constant beep of a heart monitor reminding me this is reality.

I walk over and sit in the chair next to the bed, taking his hand in mine. Rubbing my thumb over the ring on his forefinger, the one I'd bought for him for our first anniversary, remembering the day I had it made.

He'd given me one too, inscribed inside of it was "_Here comes forever." _One of R5's songs that Ross had admitted one night was about me.

I swallowed hard closing my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them everything would be back to normal, or this would all just be a terrible nightmare.

When I open them and see nothing has changed I lay my head on the edge of the bed, as I start sobbing quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's p.o.v***

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep by Ross's bedside until I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Rydel.

"Maybe you should go on home and get some sleep, mom and dad are going to stay here…would you like to come with me and the others back to our house?" she asks.

I think about it for a second.

"Yea, that sounds good." I reply.

"Ok, let's go then." She says as she squeezes my shoulder comfortingly.

When we walk back into the waiting room the sadness is so thick you could cut it with a knife…I don't think I'd ever seen Ratliff so…quiet.

"Laura's gonna come stay with us for tonight. Is that ok?" Rydel asks as she grabs her coat and purse off one of the chairs.

"Of course it's ok, Laura's welcome anytime." Stormie replies.

"Let's go then guys." Riker says quietly as he takes the keys from Mark.

"PLEASE, be careful!" Stormie begs quietly as silent tears fall from her cheeks, giving each of her kids a hug and kiss. Hugging Ratliff as he secretly tries to wipe away a few tears himself.

"Ross will be ok, he's strong, go on home and get some rest, we'll see you in the morning." Mark adds as he hugs us each as we pass.

A single tear slides down my cheek. As Mark hugs me.

"You gonna be ok Laura?" he asks.

I nod my head slightly.

And with that we follow Riker to the car.

The whole way home riker drives five miles under the speed limit never taking his eyes off the road, I wonder if he's even blinked since we got in the car.

We get to the Lynch home and get out of the car, all of us still quiet.

We walk inside, Rydel taking my coat.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you'd like, the bed should already be made if not let me know." She says, trying to lighten the mood with a slight smile.

"ok." I reply, trying but failing to smile back.

On the way down the hall to the guest room I pass by Ross's bedroom, I pause and turn around, quietly opening his door.

I look around his room, passing pictures, and posters taped to his walls, his bed neatly made, as it has been since he left for tour, and the picture of me and him that Stormie had taken on our first date, sitting on the nightstand by his bed.

As I continued to look around his room without warning or without understanding why I fall to my knees sobbing hysterically into my hands.

Suddenly someone pulls me up by my hands out of my crouched position and into a tight, comforting hug.

"He's going to be ok, I know my little brother, he's strong."

It's Riker, who was like the older brother I never had.

"You're sure?" I ask through my tears.

"I know he will, and besides, the doctor said himself that Ross would be ok, now go get some rest, ok?" he asks as he pulls out of the hug and looks at me the way I've seen him look at Rydel.

I nod my head.

"Ok." I reply.

"Rydel left one of her nightgowns on the bed for you if you want it." He adds.

I smile slightly.

"OK." I say again.

I go to the guest room, taking Rydel's nightgown and putting it on.

And I finally lay down, drifting into a slightly restless sleep.

It wasn't long before someone was, nearly banging on my door.

"Laura, are you up?" it was Rocky.

"I am now." I reply.

He opens the door biting his lower lip.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping all that great anyway." I reply.

He nods his head.

"Mom and dad called, they think Ross is waking up, they thought you'd want to be there." He says.

"What about the others?" I ask.

"We're all coming, don't worry." He replies with a slight grin.

"Ok, I'm coming! Let me get dressed." I reply, nearly jumping off the bed.

He nods and shuts the door.

I take off Rydel's nightgown and lay it neatly on the bed, putting my sweater and sweats back on; I grab my purse and join Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and Ryland in the living room.

Riker hands me my coat and takes the keys of the hook.

"Alright gang let's go, and remember no matter what happens or how much he remembers, or doesn't remember, we have to be there for Ross no matter what." He says looking all of us seriously in the eyes.

We all nod our heads.

The storm had passed sometime early this morning, leaving nearly two feet of glistening snow behind, but the clouds had cleared, and the sun was out and there wasn't a single snowflake falling from the sky.

If it hadn't been for last night, I would've thought it was rather beautiful out, and it was, but I barely recognized the beauty as questions started rattling around my head.

_Would he remember me?_

_How much would he remember?_

_What if his memory never came back…it could be the end of R5! Not to mention our relationship._

I pushed the questions out of my head not liking any of the thoughts that came with them.

"Are you ok?" I hear Riker ask, he's holding the backdoor of the car open for me.

"Not exactly." I admit.

"Hey, it'll be ok, alright?" he asks, looking at me in that big brotherly way.

I nod my head and get in the car.

We get to the hospital and quietly make our way down the hallways to the waiting room.

When we get there, there's a bit of a surprise waiting for me.

"Vanessa?" I ask, even though I didn't need an answer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy filming switched at birth this week." I ask.

"It got canceled because of the snow, and besides after I heard what happened I had to come make sure you were ok." She replies.

"Stormie called me." she explains when I look at her questioningly.

She wraps me in a hug.

I choke back tears as she squeezes me tighter.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"I've been better." I reply as tears start sliding down my cheeks again.

"I'm glad you came though." I add as I look up at her.

Suddenly Mark bursts through the door.

"He's starting to come around!" is all he says and then leaves.

"You guys should go." I say, looking at Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, and Rydel.

Ryland opens the waiting room door, but stands aside.

"No, you go first, he'd want you there." He replies.

"A-are you guys sure?" I ask.

"Go on." Rydel replies as the rest nod their heads in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." I reply as I give them a little wave and leave.

I walk down the hall to Ross's room, walking in quietly.

Stormie welcomes me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders in a motherly way.

What can only be a few seconds later, Ross finally opens his eyes.

Stormie covers her mouth as tears slide down her face.

I break way from Stormie to sit down in the chair next to his bed, taking his hand lightly.

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad you're ok." I say as I let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Stormie asks.

"Ok I guess, but…who are you guys?"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura's P.O.V**

My world feels like it's crashing down, no I'm almost sure it is.

I hear Stormie try to stifle a whimper but it's Mark that remains strong as he tries to calmly explain, though I can tell he could burst at any moment.

I watch his adams apple bob as he swallows.

"Well, son, we're your parents, you were in a pretty nasty car accident on your way home from the tour and you're in the hospital now, what do you remember?" Mark asks.

"N-not much." He admits as he averts his eyes to our entwined hands.

He looks up at me, in a way when you think you recognize someone you know but then again you're not sure.

I held my breath hopefully.

"Who are you?" He asks.

I quietly let out the breath I'd been holding as I tried to fight back tears.

"I'm Laura…you're girlfriend." I reply.

"My…girlfriend?" he asks confused.

I nod my head.

"For four and a half months now…you were coming home from being on tour, we were going to celebrate our anniversary." I reply.

"Tour?" he asks again.

"Sweetie, you're in a band called R5 with your siblings and your best friend…don't you remember?" Stormie asks.

He shakes his head.

"No, sorry." He replies.

Stormie stifles another whimper as she comes over and lightly wraps him in a hug.

"Oh honey that's alright, I'm just glad you're ok." She replies, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I watch them for a few seconds, trying to fight back tears myself.

"Mark, I'm gonna go get the others." I say after a slight pause.

He nods his head understandingly.

As I'm walking down the hallway to the waiting room tears slowly start pouring down my cheeks.

When I walk into the waiting room that's when I burst.

Vanessa immediately comes and wraps me in a hug, resting her chin on my head in that sisterly way that I always loved about her.

"He. Doesn't. remember. Anything." I say between sobs, the tears running down my cheeks, and sliding off Vanessa's leather coat.

"You guys should go see him." I say, turning towards the others as I wipe the tears off my cheeks with my thumbs.

They nod and leave.

I turn into Vanessa's shoulder again with another fit of sobs.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Vanessa coos into my ear as she did when I was little.

I feel her own tears dripping into my hair.

She pulls out of the hug and puts a finger under my chin pushing my chin up so I'm looking at her.

"Just keep your chin up, ok, remember the doctor said this would happen…and it may not last. Have faith, ok?" she asks.

I nod my head.

**a few days later**

**Laura's p.o.v**

Ross was coming home today, while Stormie, Mark and the others went to the store for some much needed grocery shopping I helped Ross inside.

"I feel horrible that I don't remember who you are…you seem like such a nice person." He says as we cross the threshold to his room.

I smile slightly.

"That's ok…I'm just glad it wasn't any worse than it is." I reply.

"So this is my room?" he asks as he sits on his bed and looks around.

"mmhmm." I mumble.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to a silk covered book sitting against his nightstand.

"That's a scrapbook I gave you for our second month anniversary." I reply.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

I laugh slightly.

"Well of course, it's yours." I reply.

He picks it up tenderly as if it'll fall apart if he's not careful and opens to the first page.

Pictures of me and him on our first date.

"Those are pictures from our first date." I explain.

He nods his head.

"what's this?" he asks, pointing to lyrics I had written on the page.

_I'm talkin bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talkin bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talkin bout roles of a lifetime_

_You and I can even write the end_

"Those are lyrics to a song you wrote…you admitted to me one night you'd written it about me." I reply.

"I can write songs?" he asks.

"The best." I reply.

He smiles at me. And for just a second I see part of the old Ross looking back at me.

Then I hear the bang of a car door being shut as the lynchs' get home.

The banging continues.

"Laura, are you up?"

"Ross!" I exclaim as I jolt up in bed.

I look around me, confused.

_It was just a dream?_

I wonder to myself.

"Laura are you up?" I hear Rocky ask behind the door.

"We're about to go to the hospital." He says.

_Not just a dream._

"Uh, yea, hold on let me get dressed." I reply.

"Ok." Rocky replies, I hear his feet shuffle down the hallway.

I get dressed, laying Rydel's nightgown on the bed neatly.

I make my way down the hall, not sure what to think, and not sure how I was feeling.

"You ok?" Riker asked as he held the backdoor of the car open for me.

"Yes, but no." I reply.

He looks at me confused.

"I had a dream last night…I couldn't even begin to explain." I explain.

I get in the car and we go to the hospital.

Just like in my dream Vanessa is waiting for me in the waiting room, along with Stormie.

"I called her last night." Stormie explains.

"It's good to see you." I reply wrapping her in a hug.

Suddenly Mark bursts through the door.

"He's starting to wake up!" he exclaims and leaves.

Stormie goes after him.

Riker catches the door before it closes.

"You should go Laura." He replies.

I look around at the rest of them.

"Are you guys sure?" I ask.

"He'd want it that way." Rydel replies.

So I make my way down the hallway to the room.

When I enter Stormie wraps her arm around my shoulder.

Ross's eyes start to open.

I take a seat by his bedside.

He wakes up.

He turns to look at me as I take his hand in mine.

And then looks at Stormie and Mark.

"Ross…do you remember who we are?" Stormie asks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura's p.o.v**

I hold my breath.

"Of course I remember who you guys are, you're my parents." He replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You remember your siblings right, and Ratliff?" Stormie asks.

"Of course, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Rydel." He replies.

"And R5?" Mark asks.

"Of course, what's with the twenty questions?" he asks.

"Well honey you were in a horrible car accident late last night and you've been in a coma since, the doctors weren't sure how much, if anything, you'd remember." Stormie explains.

"The only thing I don't remember is the accident apparently." He replies.

Stormie lets out a sigh.

"Well that's ok, the important thing is you're here, and you're ok." Stormie replies, averting her gaze to me.

"Ross, you, you remember who I am, right?" I ask.

He takes my hand.

"Of course I remember who you are Laura, how could I not?" he asks.

I carefully lay my head on his chest as tears of relief start pouring out.

"Laura what's wrong?" he asks.

I started crying slightly harder.

"I just, I had the worst nightmare last night, you didn't remember who I was, o-or your siblings, or the band, or anybody." I started sobbing.

He wraps his arm around me.

"Oh Laura, I could never forget any of that, I could especially never forget you, not even if I wanted to." He replies, kissing me on my forehead.

Even though I was relieved, the memory of what had happened in the last 36 hours started flashing behind my closed eyes as I blinked back tears.

"It's just, getting the news that you'd been hurt and then seeing you in a coma not knowing what you'd remember or if you'd remember anyone, or anything, and wondering if your memory would come back and then the nightmare." I start to rant, gasping every now and again through my sobs.

"Shhh shh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm never gonna forget you, or anything else, I couldn't, not ever." He replies comfortingly, resting his head against mine.

Stormie came over, taking Ross's hand which was resting on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go get the other's Laura, they're going to want to see him." She says.

I nod my head as I wipe the tears out of my eyes.

And I leave to go get the others.

**a few days later**

Ross had come home a few hours ago; we were now sitting in his room looking through the scrapbook I'd made him four our second month anniversary.

Ross laughed as he pointed at a picture of me and him standing soaking wet in his parents front yard.

"I remember that day." He said.

I started laughing too.

"When you locked your keys in the car and we got locked out and it started pouring rain and we had to walk to a gas station to call your parents." I reply.

"Worst. Date. Ever." He says between laughs.

"No, it was fun." I reply, looking up into his eyes.

He gives me a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry our anniversary kind of got ruined." He replies.

I shake my head.

"Don't even apologize, I don't even care about that, I'm just glad you're ok." I reply wrapping him in a hug.

"Ow!" he groans.

"Oh! Sorry." I reply pulling back.

"It's fine, ribs are still just a bit sore." He replies.

I kiss him lightly on his cheek.

"Well I guess since you don't 'really care' about the anniversary you're not interested in my gift then." He says with a sly grin.

"I guess you don't care about yours either then." I reply back with the same grin.

We laugh.

"I'll go get yours, it's in my car." I say as I get up to leave.

I walk out to get his gift, and go back inside with a grin.

"Ok, Ross I've got it right here." I reply walking into his room.

But I pause when I see his confused look.

"Who are you?" he asks.

My smile fades.

But then he grins. "Just kidding!" he exclaims.

I give him a shocked expression.

"Ross you meanie!" I exclaim sitting down on his bed.

"What's. Wrong. With. You?" I ask playfully hitting him.

We both erupt into a mild fit of laughing.

He pulls a pink box out from behind his back.

"For you." He says with a smile.

I take the box and open it, inside is a stainless steel, guitar pick engraved with my name in black ink, on a silver chain.

"Ross this is beautiful!" I exclaim.

I look at his own R5 guitar pick necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

I laugh slightly.

"We're twins." I reply.

Then I hand him my box.

"Open yours now." I say with a grin.

He takes the box and opens it.

Inside is a pocket watch, painted on the outside was the R5 logo, inside it was engraved with his name.

"Laura this is awesome!" he exclaims, hanging it on a nail above his bed.

"I-I didn't know if you were into watches or not, but I couldn't think of anything else that was special or anything, i-if you don't like it I can get you something-"

He interrupts my ranting with a kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous, I love it." He replies.

I smile up at him.

He smiles at me.

In a careful manner I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug.

He puts his arms around me.

"What's all this about?" he asks.

"I'm just, I'm glad you're ok." I reply, I'd been saying the same thing to him for the last two days now.

"You've been saying that for the last two days now." He says as if he can hear my thoughts.

I laugh slightly, pulling back out of the hug a little to look into his eyes.

"Happy anniversary." Is all I say.

"Happy anniversary." He replies as we lean into another kiss.

Suddenly the door opens.

We pull away.

"Oh, sorry." Rydel apologizes with a sheepish grin.

"Mom says it's time for dinner, you're going to have dinner with us tonight, right Laura?" she asks.

"Absolutely!" I reply.

**The End**


	5. Info

I'm just letting you guys know, that, due to popular demand, and because the first four chapters were so successful, I'm in the process of making a longer version to "forget me not" I will guarantee AT LEAST 8 chapters this time, so review and let me know if you're interested!

If I do post it, it will be under a different name.

The new name will be

Don't forget

Yes like the demi Lovato song :P


	6. rewrite now available

just letting you guys know i've started to publish the rewrite of this story, the first chapter is up now and the title is "never forget" please go read and review :) thanks


End file.
